Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: Dave gets hurt during a case causing Spencer finally tells the older man how he feels. Slash. One-shot.


**My first story with this pairing. I shaved about five years off Rossi's age making him twenty-five years older than Spencer rather than thirty. This a plot with smut story. So I hope you all like it. Also the translations are at the end of the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, I just have fun with the characters.**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

He couldn't figure out why he found the older man fascinating. This...infatuation, if that's what he's going to call it, was changing him. He had yet to figure out if it was a good change or a bad one.

One year, four months, and ten days. That's how long he's been stuck with this mystery. At first he thought it was some sort of worship. Then as the weeks and months started to blend together the changes started happening.

Why did he find that he doesn't care at all? What was fascinating about Dave Rossi? Why did he want nothing more than to get close to the older man?

Those were the constant questions Spencer Reid asks himself everyday. He was getting no where at finding the answers. Of course it doesn't help when the changes keep distracting him.

The first change he noticed was coming into work early. Spencer found himself at his desk an hour before Hotch and two hours before everyone else. At first he didn't think nothing of it, but after three weeks Hotch had asked when they were on the jet.

"Reid, I'm curious. Why are you coming to work two hours early? I know you don't have any paperwork."

"If I had the answer I tell you." He replied nonchalantly. He didn't want anyone to know. Not yet at least.

The rest of the flight had been quiet. Though it did spike the curiosity of his teammates. After that they were all watching him closely. Spencer didn't seem put off by it because he was good at hiding things.

The second noticeable change was always working with Rossi on a case. He would always, or almost always, request to work with the older man. Spencer was sure the team noticed that as well. After a month of working closely he started volunteering to share a room with Dave. That shocked the team. Funny thing, no one commented on it.

The third and most frustrating was the distraction. On a case, at the office, and even at home, hell everywhere, he would always be thinking about Rossi. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop the Italian from invading his mind.

When he noticed that change all the others became noticeable as well. Like he was always watching and observing. Dreaming about him every night, having the urge to kiss the man wanting to know how soft his lips were. There was also the urge of wanting to card his fingers through his hair and just feel that body pressed against his. Spencer also worried more about Rossi in the field than any of the others.

(*v*)

They were working a case in Arizona. It was a typical serial killing case. They were there a week before catching their suspect. Catching him wasn't easy.

JJ and Morgan took the front door of the warehouse, Spencer and Rossi took the side door. Hotch and Emily took the back and loading dock with the LEOs. They entered the warehouse and started their search. Spencer and Rossi took the lower level.

Five minutes, the worst five minutes of Spencer's life. Rossi was lead while Spencer had his back. The older man walked into the storage area. Both were alert because the tall shelves provided both cover and opportunity. Half way into the room they heard a loud clatter, Spencer turned to find the source. In the next second second he had Rossi pushing him to the floor as a gun went off.

Rossi yelled for him to stay low and take cover. Spencer did as ordered. Just as he hid behind a crate another shot sounded. He frantically looked for Rossi. Spencer's stomach clenched and his heart pounded when he didn't see or hear the older man. Just as he was about to call out another shot was fired, this time it was followed by another and a pained yell. Spencer couldn't identify the voice. With a feeling of dread coursing throughout his body, he broke procedure.

Yelling for Rossi's name and stepping out in the open. His gun was up and ready. When he didn't get a response he called out again while searching. Again no answer. Now he was worried and angry.

"David, answer me!" He yelled.

Instead of Rossi, the suspect answered by shooting at Spencer. He returned the shot. The suspect's shot had missed him and embedded itself into a crate close to Spencer's head. Spencer's shot had hit the suspect in the shoulder. Forgetting about his partner, he quickly disarmed the suspect and cuffed him. Next he radioed and demanded to know where everyone was. After getting Derek's promise to be there he went searching for Rossi.

The older man wasn't far from Spencer. He found him unconcious with a wound in his shoulder. Immediately he called for an ambulance while trying to stop the bleeding. The team found them a few minutes later. He heard the girls gasps, Hotch yelling orders, and Morgan cursing. The EMTs showed, strapped Rossi to a gurney, and rolled him out. Spencer followed and climbed into the ambulance with them. There was no way he was going to leave Rossi's side.

The ride to the hospital wasn't long. It took four male nurses to hold Spencer back as the doctor rolled Rossi into the operating room. The team found him surrounded by two security guards.

"Reid, what's going on? Why is security here?" Hotch asked.

"Agent Reid needed to be restraint. He wanted to be in the room with his partner. He also threaten the medical staff. We took away his sidearm and cuffed him to a chair." One of the guards answered.

Hotch groaned and Morgan laughed.

"I'm sorry about his behavior. We'll keep him here. Thank you."

The guards nodded. They gave Hotch Spencer's gun and uncuffed the genius. Reid jumped up only to be stopped by Morgan.

"Pretty boy, stop." He commanded. "There is nothing you can do right now. Just sit and wait for the doctor."

Spencer didn't say a word. He didn't trust himself not say something regretful. So he sat back down and waited. Forty-five minutes later the doctor came out. Spencer shot out of his seat and fired off questions.

The doctor held up a hand, silencing the genius. "Agent Rossi is fine. The bullet wasn't too deep and was only in the muscle. He'll have a full recovery with only a month of physical therapy. I advise you to keep him out of the field for two weeks."

Spencer filed the information in his head. "Can I see him?"

"A nurse will come get you once he is settled. Who is staying with him?"

"I am." Spencer declared before any of the others could say something.

The doctor nodded. "Once he wakes and we can determine the extant of his head wound. If he has a concussion you need to be with him and keep him awake."

"Thank you doctor."

Spencer waited until the doctor left before collapsing into a chair. His emotions were running wild as exhaustion flooded his system. This day was never ending. Spencer ignored his team while waiting for the nurse. He didn't see the looks they shared.

It took ten minutes for the nurse to show up. She told them that Rossi had woke up when they wheeled him into the room. She also mentioned that the doctor looked him over and asked all the standard questions. Rossi had answered them clearly and without any hesitation. The doctor ruled that he didn't have a concussion, but will have a headache for a couple of days.

Spencer barely paid any attention as he rushed into the room and to Rossi's side. He looked him over to make sure he was fine and comfortable. Once he was satisfied he sat in the chair and started his lecture.

"If you ever do something like that again, I'll shoot you myself. Do you have any idea how worried I was when you didn't answered? David Rossi, I swear if you think that wound is going to save you, think again. For the next two weeks you are confined to your desk. If you do anything but paperwork I'll get Strauss to suspend you and Garcia mess with your credit. You will also go to every therapy session. One missed day and I'll have you staying with me. Do you understand me?" Spencer glared at the older man.

Rossi smirked at the young genius. He was happy that the other man was finally showing his true feelings. During the year he had suspected something. It wasn't until they started sharing a room that he finally learned what it was. The genius had no clue that he talks in his sleep.

Dave, at one time, wanted to wake him and make that dream a reality. Instead he shoved his hand down his pants and stroked himself as he listened to the moans and keens Spencer made. He knew it was wrong and creepy, but he couldn't find the will to care. So when Spencer let out a soft keen and arched his back, Dave reached his completion as well. Silently he got up to clean himself off. Just as he got back into bed Spencer woke up. Dave didn't say anything.

Shaking the memory away he returned his focus to the younger man. He saw the scared and worried look. There was also the angry fire in his coffee color eyes. He held out his good had and waited.

Spencer looked at the hand before placing his own into it. Rossi clasped it and pulled him closer. The older man dropped his hand and grabbed his tac vest and pulled him down. Their lips connected. The kiss was soft and chaste. It was better than any of his dreams and he didn't want it to end. He felt Rossi's hand tangle into his hair causing a shudder to run down his spine.

Dave couldn't get enough. The feel of those lips had him craving for more. He didn't want to stop. He had felt the shudder when he grabbed Spencer's hair. That spiked his arousal, causing the machine to show the others.

They had reluctantly pulled away at the sound of Hotch's voice. Dave was the only one who heard the low whimper Spencer let out. He smiled, placed a quick kiss on those lips, then looked at the team. All of them were shocked. Morgan looked amused.

"When did this happened? Why wasn't I informed?" Hotch's voice was commanding and he let his anger show.

"Relax, Aaron. This is the first time. Besides we don't have to inform you unless we think it might cause problems."

"Threatening medical staff is a problem." Hotch countered with a glare.

Dave looked at Spencer and spotted the blush on his cheeks. "You threatened someone?"

"They kept me from you." Spencer pouted.

"Can Spencer and I have a moment alone?" Dave asked not taking his eyes off Spencer.

Hotch sighed. "Fine. We need to wrap this case up anyways. You can write your report later."

Dave turned and looked at Hotch. He nodded not saying a word and waited. When the last team member left he looked at Spencer again. The younger man was looking at his hands. He placed his own over them to his attention.

"Spencer talk to me. How serious are your feelings?"

Spencer looked up. "I don't know the extent. Even after a year."

"So tell me what you are feeling and we'll work it out together."

"I know I get excited when I see you. It's almost painful to go home every night. Working a case is worst. I worry all the time. Thats why I want to work with you. I just always want to be next to you. Does that seem weird?"

"Oh innamorato, no." He whispered as he place his palm on Spencer's cheek. His thumb rubbed the perfect bow shaped lips. "That's love you are feeling, caro."

"Really? At first I thought it was an infatuation. Then the feelings became more intense. I've never felt this way before."

Rossi shifted in the bed to open some space for Spencer. "Take you vest off and climb on."

Spencer did as he was told. Once on the bed he pressed close and laid his head on Rossi's chest. Rossi was running his fingers through Spencer's hair, eliciting a purr like sound from the genius.

"What now?" Spencer asked softly to kill the silence.

"Now I'm not letting you go. You want to know a secret."

"Sure."

"That first night we shared a room changed my view of you. You talk in your sleep. I'm sorry to say I was in my bed masturbating to everything. When you climaxed I did too. Do you find that weird and creepy?"

Spencer couldn't believe his ears. The more he thought about it he found himself getting aroused instead of creeped out.

"No, not at all."

"Good because next time I'm waking you up." He said and tighten his arm to press Spencer closer.

"Looking forward to it. So what are we going to do?"

Dave thought about it for a bit, then a thought came to him. He smiled and tugged on Spencer's hair to get him to look at him. Spencer raised his head.

"What do I have to do to get you to play nursemaid?"

The question surprised the genius. Without really thinking about it he answered. "Get Morgan to build me a library."

Dave chuckled. "Caro, I'll buy you a library."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I was being serious. Instead I'll tell Morgan to convert my basement into a library."

"I won't leave if its at your house."

Dave gave him a smile. "Good. I don't want you to leave. You think after three wives I was good at this. Spencer, what I'm trying to say is will you move in?"

Spencer was shocked. "Are you sure? We haven't dated yet. What if I don't meet you expectations?"

"We get along just fine. We've worked together for almost two years. If I had my way we wouldn't waste time with the formalities of dating. But since this is your first relationship I'll take you out and woo you. We'll date to your heart's content. Just please say you'll move in. You can sleep in another room if you want."

"Well aren't you romantic. Alright I'll move in. Also we aren't sleeping in separate rooms. I want at least one uninterrupted date before adding sex. You're right it has been almost two years."

Rossi placed a quick kiss to Spencer's lips. "Great. When we get back we'll move you in and have our first date?"

"Not so fast, David Rossi. Morgan and I will move my stuff in. No dating until you are fully healed and completed physical therapy." Spencer spoke in a stern voice.

"But Spencer-"

"No buts, Dave." His voice was firmer.

Rossi let out a dramatic sigh. "Fine. You're a cruel and evil man Spencer Reid."

Spencer let out a short laugh. "You'll learn to love it. Besides think of it as payback for giving me a heart attack. I was really scared when you didn't answer."

"Oh innamorato. I'm so sorry you went through that."

"What happened?" Spencer whispered.

"I made sure you took cover. When I turned I spotted our guy. I moved to get a better shot. He fired and missed when I dove behind a crate. I heard him move, so I did as well. Once I had a clear shot I fired, but he moved and fired back. I barely had time to move away when the bullet hit. The force of it knocked me back and I felt my head hit a shelf behind me. Next thing I know I woke up here. What happened?"

"I heard the shots. When I yelled for you and didn't get an answer I moved. I started looking for you. I called for you again the guy shot at me, I returned it. His missed and hit a crate next to my head, mine hit his arm. I disarmed and cuffed him. I radioed the others and went looking for you."

"I can't promise it won't happen again. Just like you can't make the same promises. We both have to be more careful."

"I'll try if you do."

"Good. Now we're going to lay here until the nurse comes in."

Spencer nodded and laid his head back on Rossi's chest. Not long after felt everything drain away and he dozed off.

(*v*)

The doctor let Dave leave the next day at lunch. They stopped at the hotel to get their bags then head to the airfield. The flight was quiet, no one knew what to say. They all had seen the terrified look on Reid's face. They just didn't know how to approach the subject. When the two men boarded the plane they looked a little happier. Still the team didn't know what to say. So they spent the flight watching Reid mother hen Rossi. The older man did nothing but sit there and smile.

Rossi still couldn't believe his luck. Having Spencer living with him and sharing his bed had him wondering what he did to earn such an amazing thing. He was going to do everything he could to keep Spencer happy.

Spencer couldn't find it in him to care what the team thought at that moment. Right now all he cared about was making sure that Dave was comfortable. Don't get him wrong he knew the older man was milking it, but again he didn't care. He liked having someone to take care of. He didn't mind it with his mother. The only reason for putting her in Bennington's was because her condition had worsen and he had gotten busy with school. He knew early on that he was a submissive and a caregiver. Spencer just hopes Dave doesn't mind.

The flight was long, but they made it home. Hotch gave the team three days off. Spencer drove Dave home.

Dave felt at ease sitting next to Spencer on the drive home. He couldn't wait to share his home with Spencer; to make it their's. There was so much he wanted to do but he knew the young genius would decline because of his shoulder. Which made him wonder.

"Caro?"

Spencer spared a glance at the older man. "Yes, Dave."

"If it hadn't been for my injury, would we be here right now?"

"Yes. I was planning on asking you to dinner when we got back. I had reached my breaking point a few days ago."

"What caused it?" He asked trying to think back.

"You had invited us out for lunch. A university professor recognized you. I could handle the flirting, but when she touched you it took everything I had not to pull her away."

Dave smirked he remembered that day. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that you could handle someone or me flirting in front of you?"

Spencer thought about the question. When the light turned red he stopped and looked at Dave. "No I can't, but I will. Flirting is natural. As natural as breathing."

"Listen to me. As long as we're together I will not flirt with anyone else. If I do you have my permission to anything to get me to stop. You can slap me, kick me in the ass, throw your drink on me, hell you can grab my ear and pull me away. You, innamorato, deserve my full attention all the time."

Spencer chuckled. "I'll remember that. Also I can't have you paying attention to me when we're on a case. That's how accidents happen."

"True. Alright when we're on a case I'll focus on that. At home and maybe the office you'll be my sole focus."

Spencer shook his head. "You're incorrigible."

Dave smiled. "I know."

They finally made it home. Spencer placed Dave on the couch before putting their go bags in the laundry room. Then he took care of Mudge. When the dog was settled he went back to the living room. He sat on the couch next to Dave.

"Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, caro. Just sit here with me."

Dave wrapped his arms around Spencer's shoulders, pulling the man tightly to his side. Spencer put an arm around his mid-section and laid his head on Dave's chest. _I could get used to this._ Dave thought contently.

(*v*)

The month of Rossi's recovery went by relatively fast. Two days after the shooting, a surprised Morgan and excited Spencer moved everything but the furniture out of the genius' apartment. During their cool down, Morgan had agreed to build Spencer's library when Rossi asked him. The two had asked Morgan not to say anything until they had a chance to tell Hotch and Strauss. The other man had immediately promised.

As he promised, Dave went to every one of his therapy sessions. He even stayed on restricted duty until he was completely cleared. That resulted getting to sleep naked with Spencer. The younger man was trying to give him a heart attack. He also was beginning to wear out his right hand. The last day of his therapy session was the happiest.

It was the day they were both looking forward to. Things that month weren't exactly easy. Hotch for the most part was okay with the relationship. The only thing he voiced any concern about was twenty-five year age difference. Once he had Reid's assurance he was a little more acceptable. Even if he 'warned' Rossi not to hurt the young genius.

Strauss on the other hand tried to give them an ultimatum. That did not work out the way she wanted. Rossi told her that if she forced it he would take her job. Something that was offered when he came out of retirement. Reid simply told her that he would take up one of the other agencies' offers. Needless to say the Section Chief was furious. She dismissed them with her own threat: 'One wrong move or give the FBI a bad name and I'll ruin your careers'. Both knew she wasn't bluffing and left her office without another word.

Now it was the day they were waiting for. Dave spent the whole afternoon making plans. He reserved a table at a five star restaurant, had ordered a special cake from Spencer's favorite bakery (Garcia helped), and there was one more bigger surprise (Morgan and JJ helped). Everything was ready and confirmed by the end of the work day.

Spencer had made plans as well. He ordered a bottle of Dave's favorite scotch, he special ordered, to his embarrassment, a supply of scotch flavored lube, and with Prentiss' help he ordered Rossi's favorite dessert from an Italian bakery. Two of the items were at home in his office. Prentiss was going to pick up and drop off the dessert on her way home.

Anyone who knew the two could see that they were both excited and nervous. At the end of the day they hurriedly gathered their things and met at the elevator. The sexual tension was riding high between them. Neither trusted their voice, so they stayed silent. Along with the silence they kept a wide distance between them. Touching would lead to something they didn't want to do in the elevator or the car. At least not yet.

The moment they got home they went into separate bedrooms as planned. Each showered and changed. Rossi was surprise to see that Spencer was the first one done. His soon to be young lover looked gorgeous in black slacks, paired with a dark purple button down. His short hair was styled in a just fucked look and his tie was a darker purple than his shirt.

Rossi was tempted to cancel dinner and drag Spencer into the bedroom. Sadly he couldn't. He knew the genius would be displeased if he did.

Spencer couldn't keep his eyes off Dave. The older man was temptation on legs. Dave had opted for jeans. The tightest pair Spencer has ever seen the man wear. His button down was dark red, paired with a black silk tie. His imagination was running wild the longer he stood there staring at him.

"Spencer?" Dave spoke with humor in his voice. He seen Spencer's eyes get that far off look.

Spencer blinked and mentally shook his thoughts away. "Yes. What is it?"

"Where did you go, caro?" Dave smirked.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Good thoughts I hope."

Spencer licked his lips and smiled. "Very good thoughts. If you're good I might tell you later."

Dave let out a groan. He was not expecting that response. There was more to the genius than he thought. _Two can play this game_. He smiled evilly.

"I have ways to make you tell me." He spoke in low husky tone.

Spencer felt his face go warm and images filtered through his mind. He has never been this turned on before. Dave knew just what to say and how to say it.

(*v*)

Spencer loved the restaurant. The lighting was perfect, the atmosphere was comfortable and intimate. Their table was private which surprised him. Everything was perfect and made him love Dave all the more.

Dave made a mental note to take Spencer out on more dates. The euphoric look on the younger man's face made the decision for him. He wants Spencer to be happy and if date nights is the way to do it he was all for it.

The older man was caught off guard by Spencer's deep kiss. He let the genius take control and wasn't disappointed. Spencer's tongue invaded his mouth, tasting every inch before coating his tongue into playing back. Dave grabbed Spencer's head and tilted it in a new angle. He plundered Spencer's mouth, tongue returning the favor and tasting every inch. He swallowed Spencer's moan as he sucked on the genius' tongue.

They broke apart when someone cleared their throat. Spencer blushed bright red that matched the waiter's who was standing in the doorway. Dave apologized and pulled out Spencer's seat, he took the seat across from him. He ordered the wine, then after they both looked the menu over they ordered. Dave waited until the waiter left to say something.

"Not that I'm complaining, but that kiss was too indecent for public." He smirked, while his fingers brushed lightly across the back of Spencer's hand.

"A little bit." Spencer agreed with a small shy smile. "I just wanted to show you how happy I am."

Dave chuckled and laced his fingers through Spencer's. "You can show me anytime you want."

Their conversation turned to small talk. They talked about anything and everything, but work. Spencer learned that Dave was planning to write another book. Dave learned that Spencer enrolled for another degree-Forensic Anthropology. The older man was surprised the genius was going to get a degree despite already having expert knowledge in that field. Spencer explained the degree will help avoid any legal issues when he examines in the field or in the lab. Dave could understand that after having his fair shared of incompetent or unacknowledged medical examiners.

The couple skipped dessert and shared twin smiles. Both started wondering what the other had planned. Dave paid the bill and guided Spencer out with a hand low on his back.

(*v*)

Walking into the house the first thing they noticed was no excited dog. The next thing was the white Christmas lights decorating the living room. There was rose petals and bowls of tea candles on the floor. Both were acting like a trail to the bedroom. Soft jazz music was playing as well. Dave and Spencer were speechless.

"I think the girls did this." Spencer replied when the shock wore off.

"Then lets not disappoint them." Dave responded as he turned Spencer around and pressed their bodies close.

Spencer smiled as he wrapped his arms around Dave's neck. He let the older man lead him into a slow dance. He never expected this to be apart of their night, but he loved it nonetheless.

As they swayed to the music they kept eye contact. Neither wanted to break whatever spell has been woven at that moment. They continued to dance until the record stopped playing Even then they didn't stop.

Dave wrapped an arm firmly around Spencer's back, then leaned forward and captured his lips in a soft kiss. Spencer returned the kiss instantly burying his fingers into the thick black hair. Dave backed Spencer up until the younger man felt the couch against his legs. Spencer broke the kiss and stroked Dave's face.

"I had Emily put cannolis in the fridge for you. I ordered them from your favorite bakery." Spencer spoke softly.

Dave turned his head and kissed Spencer's palm. "Thank you. I ordered something for you too."

Spencer's face lit up in joy. "What?"

"Chocolate and coffee cake. Chocolate cake with coffee flavor icing."

Spencer smiled before kissing Dave quickly. He moved out of the man's arm and ran to the kitchen. The genius laughed when the older man called his name. He stopped inside the kitchen door taking in the scene. The kitchen was similar to the living room. Instead of white lights it was just tea candles, and instead of rose petals it was flowers, long stemmed roses in various colors.

The younger man smiled when Dave wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck. He placed his hands on the arms around him and leaned back. Dave kissed his neck again while tightening his hold.

"You planned this, didn't you?"

"Yes, caro. I asked Morgan and JJ to set everything up. They must have wrangled Emily and Garcia to help."

"Why didn't you say so when we walked in?"

"Didn't want to ruin the moment. So dessert or skip to the end?" Dave smirked.

"Cake first." Spencer declared. He stopped in front of the cake, remembering his own surprises. He turned around to look at Dave. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

With a parting smile he quickly left and went to his office. He grabbed the gifts and hurried back to the kitchen. He kept them behind his back as he walked into the room.

"Pick one." Spencer teased with a smile.

Dave smirked. "Left." Spencer held out the smallest of the two bottles. Dave took it and read the label. "Scotch flavored lube. Caro, where did you get this?"

"I had it ordered. Its suppose to taste just like this." He answered as he held out the scotch bottle.

Dave laughed. "My favorite brand. We're skipping the cake and cannolis."

Dave took the scotch from Spencer and placed it on the counter, then grabbed the newly empty hand. He led the younger man to their room closing the door behind them. When he turned to face Spencer who had a pout on his face.

"Why are you pouting?"

"I wanted that cake first."

Dave chuckled. "Oh caro, you can have the cake after. I won't stop you if you leave the bed the second you can move again."

"Promise."

Dave saw the small teasing smile. "Promise."

Spencer moved forward to place his lips on Dave's. He gasp into the kiss when his shirt was ripped opened. The genius returned the favor, smiling when Dave growled. They made quick work getting rid of their clothes.

Dave blindly laid Spencer on the bed. With one last kiss he turned the younger man over. He kissed down Spencer's spine while his hands kneaded the pert ass. When he reached said ass he spread the cheeks to reveal the rosy pucker. Dave had been tortured for a month with fantasies of fucking the tight hole in front of him.

The older man blew cold air onto the puckered hole and smile when it tightened up. He leaned forward and licked a broad stripe from perineum to tailbone, adding extra pressure against the hole. Dave grabbed the lube that was next to Spencer's hip. He chuckled when Spencer whined and arched his back.

Dave slicked his fingers. The lube even smelled like scotch, he was going to order more. He place his free hand under Spencer, stroking the turgid flesh of the genius' cock. Once Spencer was moaning in pleasure, Dave pushed two fingers into the tight passage. He stopped when Spencer whimpered and the cock in his hand was slowly deflating.

"It'll get better, caro." He whispered, placing soothing kisses on the base of Spencer's back. "Do you want me to continue?"

"Please." Spencer begged softly. He felt the initial burn and pain slowly ebbing away.

Dave stroked Spencer back to hardness. He pressed his tongue against the hole and his fingers. The lube tasted really good, if there was alcohol in it he and Spencer would need a lifetime supply and no job.

Spencer felt his body relax when Dave continued. He jerked in surprised when Dave's tongue joined his fingers. Both were firmly thrusting into his body. Despite the first penetration Spencer felt good. He felt three fingers press against something inside him. Desire filled him setting his blood on fire.

"Dave! Do that again, please." Spencer begged, arching his back and pressing back onto Dave's fingers.

Dave chuckled then rubbed Spencer's prostate. He had waited until the hole was completely stretched before touching the bundle of nerves. The older man continued to assault Spencer's prostate and stroke his cock firmly. He wanted Spencer to have his first orgasm before he fucks him. It will make the penetration easier for Spencer.

Spencer moaned, bucking his hips between Dave's hands. He can feel his lower region tightening. Then his vision whited out when Dave sucked on his perineum while adding a fourth finger. His orgasm took over every cell in his body. He yelled out Dave's name as come coated the man's still stroking hand.

Dave preened at Spencer's violent orgasm. He was proud that Spencer had chosen him to be the first. He pulled his fingers out, quickly coating his hard cock with lube, never stopping his strokes on Spencer's cock. While Spencer was still feeling his high, Dave slid firmly into the tempting heat. He stopped when his hips pressed against Spencer's ass. He closed his eyes and waited.

Spencer had felt a pressure sliding into him, but his release still fogged his mind up. After several minutes the fog began to slowly ebb away. He opened his eyes and look back. Dave was behind him with his eyes closed. Spencer shifted and gasped at the thick full feeling inside him. When he looked back again Dave's eyes were opened and he was smiling.

"First times are painful." Dave explained. "Its easier to penetrate when the bottom is flying from their first orgasm. Are you ready for me to move?"

"Please." Spencer whispered.

Dave rolled his hips then pulled out. He started out slow reminding himself that this was Spencer's first time. He wanted his genius to enjoy the act of sex before introducing him to the joys of fucking.

Spencer loved the slow drag of Dave's cock. The thick member filled him better than the four fingers did. He can't believe he waited so long for this. Being penetrated and having a cock rub against his prostate felt better than drinking the cup of coffee in the morning, or the first bite of really good chocolate. Spencer could almost be tempted to give up both for this.

He needed more as his cock harden to the point of painful. "Please, Dave." He begged, pushing back to meet the slow thrust.

"Please what? What do you want, caro?"

"More. Faster."

Dave smiled, he tightened his hold on Spencer's hips as he slammed into the smaller man. Spencer's moans encouraged him to keep going. Dave gave answering groans when the soft inner walls squeezed around his cock. He leaned forward kissing and nipping Spencer's neck and shoulder. The move gave him a deeper penetration.

Spencer clenched the bedding into his hands and pressed his body against Dave. The now familiar tightening in his lower region was known. He could feel his release building inside him again.

"Come on, caro. Let go for me." Dave growled in Spencer's ear when his genius started whining desperately.

"Dave!" Spencer yelled when Dave's cock sharply hit his prostate, triggering his second orgasm.

Dave thrust into Spencer three more times before he spilled himself inside. He kept his hips pressed firmly against Spencer's ass. He let himself enjoy the inner walls fluttering and milking his cock. Without removing himself from Spencer's heat, he laid them on their sides. Dave wrapped an arm around Spencer's waist to ensure his cock stays inside. Dave wasn't ready to leave.

He softly kissed Spencer's shoulder. "I love you, Spencer."

Spencer turned his head. "I love you too, Dave. When will you let me move?"

"If you promise to sit on my cock while you eat your cake." Dave answered.

"Deal." Spencer said squirming against his lover.

With a dramatic sigh Dave released the younger man. Spencer climbed out of the bed. He stopped in the doorway turning to face the older man.

"Well are you coming?"

Dave got up and walked towards Spencer. "Lead the way."

Dave stroked his cock as he watched his come run down Spencer's leg. He wanted his genius again. He also wonder what Spencer would taste like. Dave waited until the cake was placed on the table first. He moved quckly, bending Spencer's body over the counter.

"Dave, you promised." Spencer whined.

Dave chuckled. "Let me do this one thing. I have to have the answer."

"What answer?"

The older man ignored the question as he dropped to his knees. He licked the trail back up to Spencer's hole. His hands spread the pale globes to give him better access. Dave stiffened his tongue before plundering into the stretched hole. He moaned when the mixed flavors hit his tongue. The salty come mixed well with the slightly sweet lube and Spencer's musky taste. It was a heady combination and he wanted more.

Spencer pressed back against Dave. The older man was now sucking and licking him. Spencer turned his head and eyed the delicious cake. He really wanted it.

"Cake. Please you promised." Spencer whined again. He yelped when his lover applied a firm slap to his ass.

Dave straightened up and turned Spencer around. "Here taste." He said before kissing the younger man.

Spencer moaned into the kiss. The taste inside Dave's mouth was quickly becoming addicting. He licked every inch of Dave's mouth to get every last bit of that flavor. He pulled away when his lungs protested for air.

"Mmm. That was good." Spencer whispered against Dave's lips.

"Yes it was. I didn't want to stop until I had it all."

"Well keep your promise and I'll let you have more."

Dave laughed. He grabbed a fork as he led Spencer back to the table. He sat down first then grabbed his cock. Spencer gave him a smile before slowly seating himself on the turgid length. Duel moans were heard when Spencer wriggle to get comfortable. He stopped moving when Dave's cock was pressed against his prostate.

Spencer wasted no time grabbing the fork and digging in. He let out a lustful groan at the first taste. The cake was now his favorite. He was going to make sure there was always one in the house.

"Should I be jealous of that cake, caro?" Dave teasingly asked.

"Yes." Spencer moaned. "I'm going to replace sex with this." He smirked at Dave over his shoulder.

Dave let out a growl. He lifted Spencer then slammed him back down. He made sure to hit the bundle of nerves. He moved Spencer a few more times before stilling him.

"And now?"

"Can I have both?" Spencer panted out.

Dave thought about it for a bit. He saw some appeal to it. "Go ahead."

Spencer got up, turned around and straddled his lover. He seated himself back on Dave's cock. As he reached behind to grab a handful of cake he rocked his hips. He grinned at Dave's deep moan. He brought his hand back around with it full of smashed cake.

Spencer smeared the cake and icing along Dave's neck, shoulders, throat and collarbone. Once the job was completed he held his hand out for Dave. The older man smiled as he slid one finger into his mouth. Dave now knew why Spencer wanted the cake as a replacement. It was good but not as good as the come/lube/Spencer mix. Dave slowly and meticulously cleaned Spencer's hand. When the hand was cleaned he released it and leaned back against the chair.

"Go ahead." He repeated with a smile.

Spencer started with the shoulders. He slowly nibbled and licked along the broad flesh. He made sure to not leave anything behind. The cake tasted even better than before. When he started eating off the throat and collarbone, he started rocking his hips. He moaned at the sensations of the cock rubbing his prostate, the taste of Dave's sweat mixing with the cake and icing, and Dave's hands. One was pulling his hair and the other was firmly stroking his perineum. Spencer's rocking turned into riding. He raised and lowered his body as fast as he could.

Dave thrust up to meet Spencer's quick pace. The whole time Spencer was nibbling and licking his skin, the hot walls fluttered and teased his cock. All of it kept him balancing on the edge. He didn't make a move as he wanted to give Spencer the control. Dave wasn't disappointed when Spencer started riding him.

Both of them came at the same time, screaming each other's name. Dave's cock violently twitched each time Spencer's come landed on his sensitive body. Spencer's hips jerked every time Dave's cock twitched against the sensitive bundle of nerves. It felt like hours before either one was able to settle down.

Spencer laid his head on Dave's shoulder as strong arms wrapped around him. Neither were in a hurry to move. They now felt content and sated. Spencer was almost asleep when Dave began moving. Dave put his arms under Spencer and stood up. He groaned while his genius whimpered when his cock slipped out. He shifted one hand so he could slide his fingers into Spencer. Dave smiled when Spencer sighed against his neck.

The trip back to their bedroom was slow. Dave lowered them both back onto the bed. Spencer helped get the covers over their bodies. The older man kissed his lover before turning him around. Dave carefully slid his soft cock back into Spencer. They let out content sighs at the same time. They could see that it was going to be a welcome habit.

With whispered declarations of love the couple drifted off to sleep.

~Fin~

* * *

 **Translations:**  
 **Innamorato = Sweetheart**  
 **Caro = Beloved**


End file.
